


Heat Of The Moment

by upallnightwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Meh, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Yaoi, and a little bit of fluff, dont judge, i wrote this is like ten minutes i know its bad, seriously this is pure smut, sick Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightwriting/pseuds/upallnightwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's tripped in the snow, and he's cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my English class instead of paying attention. Whoops.

The quiet roar of the Impala was all Dean wanted to hear, but Cas had fallen face first into the snow, and his clothes were soaked.

Instead of his car he heard, it was the soft rustle of his friend's clothes as he shivered violently in the passenger seat. Dean heard the man's teeth chatter, causing guilt to well in the hunter's stomach. Sam was at home, recovering from the flu, and now Castiel might get hypothermia.

Dean pointed all the heaters at Cas, hoping it would help him warm up. 

"Cas, It might help to take off your hoodie. It's sopping wet."

Cas nodded and peeled off his dripping hoodie, grunting with pleasure as he felt the warm air clash with his damp, long sleeve shirt.

"Cas, anything that's wet, you need to take off. You'll catch a cold," Dean blurted out, but instantly regretted it.

'Shit,' Dean thought immediately as Cas pulled off his shoes, pants, socks, and shirt, tossing them all on the floorboard.

"Cas, for the love of God, please don't take off your underwear," Dean said quickly, glancing over as Cas looked at him, lips blue.

"Thank you, Dean," he said quietly, his shivering slowing down as the hot air collided with his cold skin.

"Yeah, there's clothes in the back. I'll pull over and get 'em."

"You don't need to do that, Dean," Cas protested, giving Dean a merciful look that said 'I'm not worth it.'

Dean growled and pulled over. "Cas. I know what you're thinking. Dammit, Cas, I-" Dean stopped himself. "I don't want anyone putting you down."

"Dean, nobody is-"

"Even you, Cas. You are not useless. Now let me get you some freakin' clothes," Dean hissed.

"Dean-" Cas started, but was interrupted by the slam of a door as the hunter walked to the trunk to get extra for him. 

Cas sat in silence looking over at the Driver's seat. He softly reached his hand out and turned on the radio, listening to the song that came from it.

Arms wide open,  
I stand alone.  
I'm no hero,  
And I'm not made of stone.  
Right or wrong?  
I can hardly tell.'  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven,  
And the righteous side of hell.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows in thought, staring at the radio.

'Maybe,' he thought, 'Dean doesn't know if he's good or evil. Maybe he doesn't think he's a hero. To me, to his brother, to everyone he's saved. Maybe he cries himself to sleep. I need to tell him how much he means to us. To me. That he's my everything.'

At that moment, Dean opened the door and threw a black, tight, Led Zepplin shirt, a denim jacket, and a pair of worn jeans to him.

"There you go, Cas," Dean said contently, getting in the Impala and closing the door. As soon as Dean turned the key, Cas' mouth flew open.

"Dean," he said, sliding on the shirt and jeans. "I want to tell you thank you."

"You already said that," Dean said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the blue eyed ex-angel in the passenger seat. 

"No, Dean, not just that. For everything. You are my hero, Dean. I..." Cas thought, long and hard as he paused. "Yes. Dean. I love you."

Dean looked over at Cas, planning it to be a glance, but then he saw it.

The big, blue eyes he knew so well, filled with sadness, truth, and most of all, love. 

"Cas... I..."

"Yes, Dean, I know you're not into men. I just wanted to let you know you aren't..." Cas stopped, his gaze fixed on Dean's golden green eyes. At that moment, something passed between them that could only be described as pure desperation.

In an instant, the pair's lips were connected, and a gasp was earned from both as Dean's heated lips fought with Castiel's ice cold. 

"Do you know," Dean growled in between the at first, innocent kisses, "What you get when you mix fire," Dean licked at Castiel's lips, asking for entry. He grunted as he felt the man pull him closer. "And Ice?" 

Dean hadn't realized his friend had been pushing him back until he noticed something metal poking his shoulder blades.

"You get steam, Dean," Cas hissed as he broke the kiss to pull off Dean's cold leather jacket. Dean quickly responded by pulling off Castiel's, or rather, his, Led Zepplin shirt. 

Cas growled, leaning into the crook of the hunter's neck.

"You wear too many layers, Dean," he grunted, pulling off Dean's plaid over-shirt, than finally his plain black AC/DC shirt.

"And so do you," Dean responded, voice breathy and desperate. 

Dean pushed up on Cas, realizing that Cas had become just as excited as him. Dean groaned on pain as he felt himself throb, erection confined by his much-too-tight jeans. He heard Cas mutter something that sounded like, 'make you feel better, De,' and nipped and kissed at Dean's neck, sucking light enough to not leave a mark. 

Cas moved slow and graceful, despite his growing burden in his jeans. The ex-angel scooted back, looking at Dean's beautiful green eyes.

"Lay down, Dean," he said gently, pupils dilating so large that only a sliver of blue showed.

"'Kay, Cas," Dean responded, doing as told.

Cas laid over him, straddling his hips with his own. He raised his hips for a moment, unzipping and unbuttoning Dean's jeans, sliding them down just enough to expose Dean's large erection, tented in his boxers.

Cas sat up, his head barely reaching the ceiling of the Impala as he rutted his hips gently against Dean's cock, closing his eyes and rolling his head back.

Dean looked up at Cas, distracted by by his gracefullness. A sudden jolt of electricity shot through Dean's body as he felt something both freezing and hot upon his chest.

He quickly snapped out of it, realizing Castiel's mouth was attacking his nipples sucking harshly as he played with the other one with his left hand.

A twisted moan escaped Dean's throat, his hips bucking up into Castiel's hard-on, which was still straining against the jeans. Cas grunted and swirled his tongue around the hardening bud before leaning back up. Dean winced at the loss of contact.

"Cas," Dean panted, reaching his hands up towards the ex-angel, craving some sort of skin-to-skin contact.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas asked quietly, looking down at the hunter with darkened blue eyes.

"I love you, too, CAS!" Dean yelped, feeling Castiel's hips grind down on his throbbing cock.

Cas smirked for a split second, pulling down his pants and boxers in one move. He the reached down and pulled off Dean's boxers.

Dean hissed as the air hit his his erection, and he grunted as Cas grabbed his own. Cas stroked it for a second before sliding down.

"Cas, there's lube in the-" he was interrupted by a finger to his lips, hushing him.

"I know, Dean," Cas growled in a sexed out, gravelly voice. "I'm going to fuck you nice and hard, hm? Would you like that, Dean?"

"Oh, God, Cas," Dean moaned, feeling himself throb again. 

Cas's expression twisted for a moment before he glared at Dean. 

"I asked you a question, Dean," he growled in a harsh, demanding tone.

"Fuck, Cas, that would be amazing," Dean breathed, looking up at Cas.

"Okay, De," Cas said contently, reaching into the glove box and pulling out the lube. He spread some onto three of his fingers, placing the bottle on the dashboard.

He crawled off of Dean and glared at him. "Get in the back, Dean. Hands and knees."

"Yessir," Dean said, biting his lips as he slid the rest of his pants and boxers off and climbed in the back, doing as told.

He felt Cas crawl on top of him, pulling his hair to expose his neck, causing Dean to moan quietly. He quickly twitched forward as something cold and wet teased at his entrance.

Cas grunted, wasting no time as he slid a finger into Dean's inside.

"Mm! Cas!" Dean groaned, face twisted with both pleasure and pain.

Cas bit and nipped at Dean's exposed neck, taking heavy breaths to prevent himself from moaning in pure want.

"You like that, Dean?" Cas asked, sucking on Dean's neck and leaving a dark mark in place.

"Shit, Cas. Go Deeper, will 'ya?" Dean grunted, pressing his hips back to get more of Cas's finger.

Castiel pressed his finger further in, scraping Dean's prostate.

"When I put you back together, Dean, I made sure to make this extra sensitive," Cas remarked with a chuckle.

"Ah! Cas! Just fuck me already! I can take it, Cas! I'm not fragile, you know!" Dean hissed, reaching for his erection.

Castiel slapped Dean's hand away after quickly pulling his finger out of Dean's entrance.

"As you wish, Dean Winchester," he said, using the lube on his fingers to slicken his already dripping shaft. 

He positioned himself at Dean's entrance, pulling his lips off of the green eyed man's neck. He cautiously pushed himself in, listening for any sign of Dean being in too much pain.

Dean let out a loud, pained groan, using one of his hands to grip the car door.

"Ca-Cas! M-more!" he grunted through clenched teeth.

Cas nodded and pushed in, straight up against Dean's prostate. 

Dean moaned loudly, crying out a string of curse words as he rocked his hips back on Cas' dick. 

Castiel's eyes filled with primal lust and domination. He began to move quickly, making the Impala sway from side to side with the force of each thrust.

"Oh, Shit, Cas!" Dean nearly screamed, his sensitive prostate throbbing with each hit it endured.

"Say my name, Dean," Cas ordered, growling as he yanked on Dean's hair.

"Cas-Castiel!" Dean moaned, rocking his hips back just as hard as Castiel's thrusts.

At that moment, Cas would've uttered something about how Dean wouldn't be able to sit right for a week, but he had a feeling Dean already knew.

"Cast-iel, touch me, please," Dean begged, knuckles white from gripping the door so hard.

Cas grunted, feeling he was close. He wrapped his hand that wasn't tangled in Dean's hair around Dean's throbbing, swelled cock. He quickly slid his hand along the shaft, grunting in warning as he sheathed himself balls-deep into Dean, releasing thick steams of white into the hunter. 

"Dean!" he grunted, riding out his orgasm as the wet sound of skin on skin filled the car. He squeezed and twisted Dean's shaft, knowing exactly where to place pressure to get his hunter to ejaculate.

Dean moaned loudly, shooting strips of spunk all over Castiel's hand, and his chest. Somehow though, he got none on the car, as if he'd practiced.

"Cas, that was awesome," he said as Cas stopped thrusting. He grunted as Cas pulled out.

"Yes, Dean," Cas agreed, thinking for a moment as he looked at his clothes.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean answered, looking into Castiel's blue eyes.

"I don't think I'm warm yet."


End file.
